I Love You Grandma Vortex
by Flute-Player14
Summary: Cindy and her grandma are very close. Her grandma has lung cancer, and dies from it. This story is about her life without her “Gram-gram”. Please read and review. ( COMPLETE )
1. She's Gone

Authors Note: This story is a fictional story about Cindy. There are true moments that actually happened to me, but most of it is just fictional writing.

Summary: Cindy and her grandma are very close. Her grandma has lung cancer, and dies from it. This story is about her life without her "Gram-gram". Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius.

**Cindy's Point of View **

_My grandma is a very great person, even though she's a smoker. I remember the time she taught me how to play poker, when I was only eight years old! That was so much fun. She took me to her bedroom, and said, "Do ya wanna learn how ta play poker?" I nodded my head, and she began. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. Now, I can beat almost anybody at it, except her of course. I have her to thank for that._

_Smoking. It does terrible things for you. Just like what is happening to my grandma. She has Leukemia. She's slowly dying away. And the only thing I know about her is that she smokes, lost her husband before I was born, and knows how to play all kinds of card games. Now, she can't even talk to me. I can talk to her, but all she can do is grunt something undecipherable. _

_Almost everybody on my dad's side smokes. My dad did at once, but I'm not going to get into that story right now. Anyway, even most of my cousins smoke, and they are about three to five years older than me._

_The doctors say she won't make it past the 19th. My birthday is the 17th, I will be fifteen. And, the way it looks, she may not make it to there._

_I'm about to break down. I haven't cried yet. Why? Cause I'm Cindy Vortex. And Vortexes don't cry. Heh, that's what Grandma Vortex would say. When I was three, I fell down onto the concrete outside her house, and started crying. She came to me and said, "Child, stop your crying. You're a Vortex. Vortexes don't cry." I haven't cried since._

_Do my friends know about this? No they sure don't. I don't want to tell them yet. They might start acting different around me, afraid to mention something that will remind me of my grandma. But, they don't tell ME everything, so why should I tell them everything. But, of course they are going to find out when my fifteenth birthday_ _party comes along on the 20th and I have to suddenly cancel._

_Sometimes I wonder "Why is this happening to MY grandma?" Then I realize I don't have to wonder. I know. It's all because she smokes. I wish all of these cigarettes would just disappear. Why would anyone want to smoke anyway? They make your breath smell like the local garbage dump . Who wants that?_

_Well, I know one thing's for sure. My grandma doesn't smoke anymore. Her doctor made her stop. Same thing my dad has been trying to do for fourteen years. Now, she listens. Too late. She already has cancer._

_As I think about all this I wonder, how will I go on without Grandma Vortex? She always gave me a card with a ten dollar bill on my birthday and every holiday, even Saint Patrick's day! I would run to her house, considering it was only a few blocks away, and give her a great big hug and shouting "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" And then she light a cigarette and say "You deserve it child." She'd blow out a puff of smoke. "Now, go buy yourself something nice." I would then run out saying, "Oh I will grandma! I will!"_

_Now, this concerns me a bit. On my dad's side, I never knew my grandpa, but I knew my grandma. My little brother of age one will never know his grandpa, like me, or his grandma. I will tell him stories, but they won't mean as much to him as it would if she were to be here with him._

_Six days. It rings in my head like a broken record. All we have to do now is soak up as much of her as possible until she's, gone._

"You are such a dork Neutron!" Cindy pushes Jimmy away from her as she walks down the hallway. Jimmy has already made her mad by getting a higher grade in math. "You're one to talk, Vortex. Is it my fault you're slipping up in math?" Cindy gave him a stern look. "Humph, I've got better things than to argue with the likes of you." She snapped around and stormed off in the opposite direction. He growled and stormed off as well.

She marched up to Libby. "Hey girl! What's up?"

"Libby, Neutron, is a complete, AND TOTAL IDIOT!" Cindy screamed, putting emphasis on her last three words.

"I know what will calm you down. A nice, quiet trip to the spa. It's worked before, and it will work now."

"Ok, after school, it's you and me." They shook hands and walked to their fourth period class, last period.

"Ok class. Time for your presentations." Cindy's eyes widened. _Oh no! I was too busy last night to do it. I'm so dead!_ Cindy thought. "Cindy. Why don't you go first, hmm?" She breathed in deep. "Mr. Lang, I don't have my project." Mr. Lang looked at her concerningly, knowing that she was one of his best students who never turned anything in late. "Ok. Sheen, how about you? Did you even do it?"

Sheen took his pencil out of his nose. "Uh, yeah I did. But my... um... grandma's dog ate it!"

"Your grandma's dog? I'm getting to old for this. Nick, did you do your project?"

"Yes, I did. It's on hair products and why they shouldn't be tested on animals." Nick went to the front of the room. _Great. It's probably about the time one of his hair care products made half of his hair to fall out! Ha, he was half bald for months!_

An hour later the final bell rang releasing them for the day. "Ms. Vortex? I'd like to have a word with you." Cindy slowly made her way to her teachers desk. "Why didn't you have your project today? You are my best student!"

"Mr. Lang, I didn't have time to write my project last night." He looked at her and smirked. "I'm serious. You see, we were at my grandma's house. She's... dying in a few days." Mr. Lang's face saddened. He had lost his grandpa at a young age, and was very close to him, so he knew how she felt.

"Just, make it up as soon as possible. And I won't count it late." Cindy smiled and turned to walk away. "Oh, an d Mr. Lang?" She turned around. "Can you keep this between you and me." "Of course!" "Thanks." And with that, she ran out the door.

"Girl, where were you? I've been waiting out here for ten minutes!" Libby asked as Cindy ran out the school's front door. "Sorry, I had to talk to Mr. Lang. Don't read to much into it." Cindy walked down the stairs and next to Libby. "Now, are you ready to get some spa treatment?!"

"Oh yeah Libs! Ooh! I hope that one cute guy that was there last time gives me a massage!" The two girls left, giggling the whole way to the spa. Cindy reached into her purse and brought out her cell phone, and dialed her home number. Her mom picked up the phone. "Mom? Me and Libby are going to the spa!...... OK, seeya later!"

"Hey girls! This is your lucky day! We're completely empty." The spa manager said as they entered. "Thanks Margaret! Um, we want a massage, manicure, pedicure, and a hair wash dry and style." Libby told Margaret. "Right this way ladies." She led them to the dark back of the place.

After two hours they came out, fingernails and toenails shining, and their hair put up into complicated figures. "I feel so calm and relaxed. Man, that gets me every time!" Cindy shouted joyously.

Libby giggled a bit. "So, you're not thinking about _him_ anymore?" She inquired. "Him who?" _Of course I'm thinking about him. He's gorgeous! He never use to be. But now he has these dark, black shades and has some of his bangs hanging over the side. Oh, I could just drop dead! But, if Libby ever found out, I'd be dead. _"Cind? Cindy? Yoohoo, girl! Snap out of it!" Libby yelled at Cindy who was suddenly snapped out of lala land.

"Well, I better head home. See ya tomorrow at school!" Cindy quicky shouted and ran off. "Sometimes there is something seriously wrong with that girl." Libby said as she headed the opposite direction.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Cindy shouted as she entered her house. She looked around. "Mom? Dad? Are you even home?!" She looked at the refrigerator. A note hung there. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"Cynthia,

We're at grandma's. Meet us there when you get home. Bring Noah a toy. He might get bored with the ones we have here. Love ya!

Mom" She walked upstairs and into her brother's room. "Noah better thank me for this when he gets older." She mumbled and grabbed a stuffed monkey. She headed back downstairs and out the door. "Hey Cindy!" A voice came from behind. She turned around.

"Hey Katie!" She waved her cousin over.

"Hey. You going to gram-gram's?"Both Cindy and Katie called their grandma that when they were young. Cindy doesn't anymore, but Katie can't let go of it.

"Yeah." Cindy answered

"So, I'm guessing you heard the news, right?"

"About how she'll probably not make it to Thanksgiving?"

"No, about how blood is filling up her lungs." Cindy's heart sank into her stomach.

"When did this happen?" Katie's eyes began to tear.

"While we were at school." She went into an all out cry. "Oh Cindy! How could this happen to Gram-gram? She's supposed to be here with us and watch us grow into young women, remember. She always said that she'll be here for us when we become adults." Cindy put a comforting arm around Katie's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go in." They walked into their grandma's house. Their grandma was on a hospital bed._ She looks awful._ Cindy thought as she walked to the bed. Both kneeled down by the edge of the bed. Jeanie, Cindy's aunt and Katie's mom, said, "Mom, Cindy and Katie are here." Their grandma opened her eyes slowly and glanced at them.

"I love you grandma." Cindy said loud enough for her to hear her and walked to her mother. Katie, on the other hand, stayed by her grandma's side.

"Ready to go?" Cindy mouthed the word 'yes' and left. Her dad stayed there.

As soon as Cindy, her mom, and Noah walked in the door, the phone rang. "Hello?" Her mom answered. She started to hand the phone to Cindy. "It's Libby." Noah began to cry. "Well, better go change his diaper."

"Hey Libs! IM time? Gotcha! Gimme two minutes." She ran upstairs and logged in with her username, wouldn'tyouliketoknow. But, whenever she was IMing, it shortened to WYLTK.

Hiphopgirl40: Hey chica! Where were you? I called you like three times and no one was home.

WYLTK: My grandma's house.

Hiphopgirl40: Cool!

_No, not cool. You would know that if I told you about her. But, you aren't going to find that out now._

About an hour later her mom called her down for dinner.

WYLTK: Well, I have to go eat. Bye!

Hiphopgirl40:Bye!

Cindy hopped down the stairs and into the dining room. "Where's dad?" She asked when she noticed he wasn't there.

"Over at grandma's. Jeanie and Katie are fixing dinner over there, and he wants to be around his mom as much as possible before, you know." Cindy mouthed and 'oh' and sat down. "So, how was your day at school. By the way, I love your hair! Witch stylist did you have at the spa?"

"I had a so-so day at school. And my stylist, was this french chick. I don't remember her name." Cindy picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. How she loved the taste of homemade pizza. After she finished she excused herself table, explained how she agreed to meet up with Libby at the Candy Bar, and rushed out the door.

Later at the Candy Bar Her and Libby had sat down in a booth eating an Atomic Choco Blast, with the help of Sheen and Carl.

"Carl! Stop eating all the nuts!" Sheen grabbed Carl's spoon and threw it across the room. "Aah! My spoon! Come back to daddy!" Carl jumped up and ran over. "Hey, since your up Carl, crank up the juke!" Cindy and Libby shook their head in way that explained 'Why are we hangin out with these freaks?'. As Carl bobbled over to the juke box, Jimmy walked in.

"Ugh, it's ButtBrain." Cindy growled. "You have issues with him, don't you." Cindy glared at Sheen.

"May I sit here, Vortex?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually, we were just leaving. Come on Libs." She motioned to Libby to follow her. "But, I'm not done! Oh, fine."

"Suit yourself Cindy." Jimmy said tauntingly and sat down next to Sheen.

"Why did we have to leave Cind?" Libby asked when they were out of the Candy Bar.

"Because, it's getting late. Bye Libs." They headed opposite directions.

About thirty minutes later she arrived home. Her dad was still gone, and her mom's eyes were red. _She's obviously been talking to some one about Gram-gram....WHOA! I don't call my grandma that anymore! All this, hangin around my family has made me talk like them. If I start talking like a wannabe hick like my uncle Hobart, I don't know what I'll do. _"Mom, I'm going to be my room." She called as she walked up the stairs. "OK! But, if you get online, get right off at ten! Oh, Cynthia Wesner and Steve Parkes are at grandma's. Just so you know." Cynthia is the Children's Minister and Steve is the pastor at Retroville Christian Church, where Cindy's family attends. Her parents are really close to them, so, they decided to come and be supportive.

Well, ten o'clock roles by in a jiffy. And, Cindy is not offline. But, at twenty three after ten, she realizes and slumps downstairs for a glass of water. As she passes by the front door, some one knocks, making Humphrey bark. "Calm down Humphrey. Gosh, be quiet!" She opens the door. "Cynthia! Wow, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you at this hour."

"Yeah, well. I came for your mom. Your dad has been trying to call, but the phone line was busy the whole time. Some one's been online, hmm?"

"Oops. I accidently did that, My bad. Come on in! I'll go get my mom." No sooner than she said that, her mom came to the staircase.

"I heard Humphrey bark. Is everything all right?"

"Yes mom. Cynthia Wesner is here."

"Hello Sasha. Um, Marty tried calling, but got the busy signal, and needs you down there pronto."

"Ok. Cindy, darling. Go to my room so you can listen for Noah incase he wakes up. You're free to watch TV, if you want. I'll be home as soon as I can. Hugs and kisses! Bye!" Cindy watched her mom and Cynthia walk out te door and walked up the stairs to her mom's bedroom. She wasn't even thinking about what was wrong.

Cindy flipped on the TV and began to watch _Phil of the Future_. "Heh, that Phil gets me every time." Well, That went off at eleven, and _Brace Face _came on next. "Ugh, this show is so boring!" She turned the TV off and walked to her parents bookcase. "Maybe I should start to read the _Left Behind_ Novels. I've always wanted too." She picked up the first book and began reading. When she was on the seventh page, she heard the door open downstairs. Then, she heard footsteps slowly thumping on the stairs. The door to her mother's room opened.

"She's gone." Was the two words Cindy's mom said.

"What?" Cindy didn't understand.

"She's gone." Cindy tossed her book down and hugged her mom. After a few seconds she let go. "I have to call some people." Cindy gathered her things and went to her room. She dropped her stuff onto the floor and sat on her bed. The news had not yet phased her. Suddenly, after three minutes or so, she walked to her mom's room. She sat on her mom's bed and waited patiently for her mom to get off the phone. "Yes honey?"

"I want to go and be with dad." Cindy stated.

"You sure?" Cindy nodded. "Ok, do you want me to call dad?" Again, Cindy just nodded. "Ok let me call him." She dialed Grandma Vortex's phone number. "Honey? Cindy wants to come, is that all right?........ She'll be there in a jiffy...... Yes, she is dressed and is leaving now........ She just exited the door.......Uh hum........ I love you too. Bye."

Cindy wrapped her sweater tighter around her body considering it was freezing out and that's all she had. A single tear caressed her cheek, and she wiped it away. _Vortexes don't cry. Vortexes don't cry._ Was all that was on her mind as she walked. _Going to make my Gram-gram proud._ And she didn't really care if she called her grandma that or not. All she wanted now was to go back in time and be with her grandma when it happened.

"Hey honey." Her dad greeted her with a week smile. One tear fell on both of her cheeks but she wiped them away quickly. Her dad put a comforting arm around his daughter as they walked towards the house, where her uncle Bo, was looking forward to seeing his niece who he hasn't seen in three years.

"Well, you ain't no short stuff anymore!" Bo said as he hugged Cindy. She smiled at him and walked into "Gram-Gram's" house. Grandma Vortex was laying in the same spot she was when Cindy saw her just yesterday. Her aunt Jeanie was laying by her side, most likely how she use to when she was young. Cindy smiled weakly at the other guests in the room as she walked to her grandma's bed. She sat down slowly on a chair next to the bed.

That's when it hit her. Her grandma was dead. She began to cry. Nothing could have stopped her. Even her grandma's motto. Her dad handed Cindy a tissue. Cindy took it willingly. Jeanie extended her hand across her mom for Cindy to hold. Cindy took hold. She began to sob heavily. Nothing but the fact that her grandma was dead was on her mind. Her aunt Jeanie, kept repeating "I love you mom." and kissing her mother over and over. "Cindy, do you believe she's in heaven." Jeanie asked. Cindy nodded. "I do too. And I'm going to see her again. And so are you." Jeanie's cell phone rang and she got up to retrieve it.

Cindy's mind was blank. She was just soaking in everything around her. How everyone was calm, not crying. Maybe they cried when it happened. Maybe she was just a little late.

What she could not process is how some of the guests were laughing. Only blood relatives were moping about.

She finally regained her mind back, and one thing came to her mind first. _She died before my birthday. My Birthday. My birthday._ Replayed in her mind over and over again, like a pesky fly that won't leave you alone.

She didn't think about how she disobeyed her grandma. She cried.

She began to pray, hoping her grandma would hear her. _I love you grandma. Like Aunt Jeanie said, I'm going to see you again someday. I'm going to run and give you the biggest hug. You can make sure of that. But, for now, I'm going to be missing you. I love you very much and I know you are in a better place now. _Suddenly, she heard a faint voice in her head. _I love you too child. I'll be awaitin for that hug._ The voice told her. Cindy smiled. Her dad looked at her questioningly but resumed his call.

About thirty minutes later, the guys from the funeral home arrived to take Grandma Vortex's body. "We can do the funeral on Tuesday, but the casket will have to be closed since she doesn't want her..." Cindy couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. The guys brought the rolling bed like thing into the house and to Grandma Vortex's bed. The began to strap her to the bed. "I want her pillow." Aunt Jeanie sob. "I've got mom's pillow. I've got mom's pillow." She began to rock, going into hysterics. She began to sing quietly to herself. Cindy rubbed her shoulder as she walked pass and watched her mom being taken away. "They came and took her... in a white limo." She whispered. When the funeral home guys drove off, she walked back inside, where Cindy was. Jeanie began to hug everyone.

Jeanie came to Cindy and hugged her. "I love you darling. We will be with her again." Was all she said, though Cindy found it hard to decipher. "Ready to go?" Her dad asked. Cindy nodded her head and walked with her dad out the door and back to their house.

The next day, Sunday, Cindy woke up out of her slumber. She had about two hours of sleep last light, though the nightmares she had didn't help much. She stretched as she sat up in her bed yawning, bringing one hand to her eye and rubbed it, before getting up. She put on a pair of jeans and a pink American Eagle 3/4 shirt with a navy sweater zipped half way up. She slipped on some tennis shoes and hurried down stairs Her mom was making some pancakes, the syrup floating through the house. "I'm going out mom!" Cindy yelled as she ran out the door.

"Well... don't you want some..." Her mom heard the front door slam. "...breakfast?" She sighed and but her daughter's plate, which she grabbed upon hearing Cindy's footsteps pound down the stairs, back in the cabinet.

Cindy had just walked out the door when she heard a noise from across the street. She turned to see who it was. It was none other than James Neutron. "It's funny to see you out in the daylight, Vortex. I thought all vampires hated daylight." He smirked. Cindy glared at him, but thought a second, before walking across the street to him. She stopped right in front of him, just staring. About to seconds later, a smack was heard. Cindy had just slapped Jimmy on the face.

"I'm in no mood to deal with you today Neutron." And with that, she marched off.

Cindy walked to the park. She walked to a part of the park where hardly anyone went. It's kinda back into the woods a bit, at this clearing. There's one lone bench in the middle, where she usually sat. She came here to sort out her mind, and calm her. She began to cry as she brought her hands to her face. She started to think.

_I can't live without my gram-gram. I can't talk to anyone about how I'm feeling. I'm depressed, and I don't know how long I can go on like this. I'm never depressed, and it's wearing me down. I need to rid myself of this pain I'm feeling, and then I'll be with my grandma again. Where I won't feel any pain, for all eternity. _

"Locate Cindy." Jimmy told his computer about thirty minutes later. The computer showed a high ridge in Retroville, where if you fell, you would surely die. "I wonder why she's there. She'll be fine. But, something feels seriously wrong here. I'll just go check on her." He hopped into his hover car and flew out of the laboratory.

When he reached the ridge, he saw a blonde, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. "Cindy! There you are!" He cried out. She ignored him. She raised her arms to the side of her, like she was breaking free of something. _Oh no! She's gonna commit suicide!_ "Stop!" He ran over and caught her just before she fell. He brought her back over the ridge and they stood a few feet away from the edge. She was trembling, in what seemed like fear. "It's going to be alright Cin."Jimmy stroked her hair as he held her in an embrace. "Do you want to talk about what's going on. Cause, quite frankly, I'm worried about you."

"You wouldn't understand. Now, go away! Why do you care? You've never cared!" She screamed at him, pushing out of his grasp.

"I've always cared! I just... never showed it! Please, just let me in. Tell me what's wrong."

"She's dead." Cindy whispered.

"Who? Who's dead."

"My grandma. And I never, got the last chance to tell her that..... I love her." She brought her hands to her face and fell to te ground. She let out an almost ear shattering scream. _Where is all this anger coming from?_ Jimmy thought.

"What did she die from?" Jimmy asked, afraid of her answer.

"Lung cancer. I hate it! Why did it have to be her? Anyone else, but not her! She promised she would always be here for me!"

"Cindy, she is here for you. In there." He pointed his index finger to her heart. "She will always be in your heart." What Jimmy just said had touched her sensitive spot.

"Why are you helping me?" Her voice cracked.

"Because... I love you Cin." He, ever so gently, kissed her. It was like heaven for Cindy, and she never wanted it to stop. He caressed her cheek with his hand, and pushed away.

"It took ya long enough." Cindy giggled. Jimmy smirked at her playfully as they headed home in the hover car.

"Cynthia Nicole Vortex! Where were you?! I called Libby, you weren't there and..." Cindy's mom began yelling as soon as she walked in the door.

"I went to the park. That's all. Worry down mom." Cindy said simply

"Well, you could've at least called!"

"I guess. Well, I'll be in my room! Later!" She ran upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Well? How was it? Was it good? Do you want more? Well, don't just sit there! Reveiw! But, no flames please. That would be much appreciated. 


	2. An Accident That Produces LIFE Changing ...

**Chapter Two: An Accident Producing Some LIFE Changing Effects**

Cindy lay on her bed reading a magazine, when she heard it. It started soft, but grew louder. She moved to her window, only to find out that the sound was a siren! Two guys in white ran to the lab. A few minutes later, they came out, and Jimmy was on the bed! "Oh my gosh!" Cindy ran downstairs and out the door. "Mr. Neutron!" She called to Hugh, seeing that Judy was in hysterics.

"Mishap in the lab. We don't know the details yet. Come on hon, let's get into the car."

"My baby! My poor baby!" Judy cried.

"Would you like a ride Cindy?"

"Yes Mr. Neutron. Thanks." She climbed into the car and they drove off. Cindy was a nervous wreck. Thoughts raced through her mind. _What did he do? I hope he's ok. I don't need anymore sorrow right now. If I lose him...NO! I won't think like that. Never. Just, keep yourself in a happy place Cindy. Breathe._ Mr. Neutron parked the car and they all rushed in.

"You may see him now. He's unconscious still, but you can see him." Mrs. Neutron told Cindy as her and Hugh walked in to the waiting room. She nodded her head and slowly walked to Jimmy's room. She had waited in the waiting room for two hours. She had called her mom and Libby, Her mom said to ask Jimmy's dad to bring her home, cause her and her husband were going out, and Libby was supposed to be there about ten minutes ago. She reached out her hand, which was shaking like crazy, and opened the door. Jimmy was lying on his bed, eyes closed. He was scraped up pretty bad. She pulled a chair over by his bed.

"Jimmy? Oh my gosh, please be ok." She whispered as she took a hold of his good hand. The doctor walked in.

"His parents wanted me to come and tell you what I just told them. You're Cindy, right." Cindy nodded her head. "Ok, I have rather, bad news. Um, your friend here, is going to be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life." Cindy froze. "He's going to be unconscious for a while, so this tube is giving him his nutrition until he wakes up. I know this is a lot to take in at the moment but... miss? Are you ok." She shook her head. "Aw, I'm sorry. You must have known him for a long time, huh?"

"Yeah. Since we were seven years old. In the eight years I've known him, I never would have imagined that THIS was his fate." She sniffed.

"Well, I don't know what happened to him..."

"He had a mishap in his lab."

"He has his own lab?"

"Yep. He's a big genius buttbrain, as I use to call him. I had all these funny nick names for him. Like Mega head, King Cranium, Speutron, Nerdtron, which I use to call him until earlier today, and I will always call him by his last name, Neutron. It's what I've come most accustomed to." She chuckled.

The doctor's pager rang. "I have a 132 on floor 5." Cindy looked confused. "It's doctor talk. It was nice to meet you... Cindy, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too. Bye." The doctor waved good bye and waltzed out the door. "Oh, Jimmy." She sighed

"Cindy, ready to go?" Cindy turned. Hugh was standing in the doorway. She nodded her head.

"Bye Jimmy. I love you." She whispered and kissed his forehead. She followed Hugh to his car and drove home.

"Cindy, I'm very glad you came to be at Jimmy's side, even though he didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, well... see ya later Mr. Neutron!"

"Please, call me Hugh." He said smoothly and headed back to the hospital. Cindy went up to her room, did her daily night routine, and went to bed.

The next day Cindy got excused from school, due to her being a tad emotional about her grandma's death. So, she took a trip to the hospital. When she got to Jimmy's room, his parents were there, and Jimmy was still unconscious. "Hey Jimmy. I brought a book for us to read. I hope you like Harry Potter. I just started the first book last night, but I'll start over, just for you." Hugh and Judy smiled. Cindy took Jimmy's hand and took the book in the other. A few hours later she put a bookmark in place and sat the book down. "Hmm... interesting. No wonder Libby likes these books." She stated.

Suddenly, she gasped. "What's wrong Cindy?" Judy asked.

"Nothing! Jimmy just squeezed my hand!" She exclaimed with joy. Jimmy's eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times before his eyes began to focus.

"Cindy?" He stuttered after a few minutes.

"Yes! Yes! I'm here."

"That was a good story, so far." He squeezed her hand again.

"You, heard me?"

"Faintly, but yes." Judy and Hugh beamed and ran to their son.

"Jimbo, we have some news. Do you think you can handle it now." Hugh asked.

"Of course! I can handle anything."

"Um, due to the accident, you will... Judy, will you take over from here?"

"Yes. Honey, for the rest of your life, you're going to be paralyzed from the waist down." Jimmy's face fell. "What did happen in that lab of yours?"

"Well, I accidentally blew something up." He said shyly.

"I was just passing by, and I thought I ought to check on... Jimmy! Your awake! Um, have you heard about your... condition?" The doctor stepped in and asked.

"Yes doctor. I'm surprised, cause I didn't know the accident I had in my lab was that bad." Jimmy sat up straight in his bed.

"I see. Do you think we could get you off this device and give you real food?" She asked.

"Um... I think so. I didn't even know this thing was feeding me." About thirty minutes later, Jimmy was eating chicken soup. His parents left for a while, leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone. "Cindy?"

"Hmm?" She answered while taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"You'll still like me even though I'll be in a wheel chair, won't you?" Jimmy asked uncertainly.

"Of course. Even a wheel chair won't keep me from you." There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Hello! Cindy, it's time to come home now." Cindy's mom hollered as she strolled in. "Oh, hello Jimmy. I thought you were still unconscious?"

"Well, I got conscious today." Jimmy smiled.

"That's good. Well, come on Cindy."

"Ok mom! I'll meet you in the lobby!" As soon as her mom left the room, she looked down at Jimmy and squeezed his hand. "Looks like I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow a little after one, because I have to go to my grandma's funeral."

"I wish I could be there for you. Bye Cindy."

"Bye Jimmy." She kissed his forehead, and walked out the door. "So mom, what's up? I've been gone for..." She looked at her watch, which read 8:30PM, and she arrived at the hospital at 8:00AM. "...TWELVE HOURS!"

"Yep. That's why I came and got you."

"Well, I haven't been thinking about grandma. I've been too worried that Jimmy might die too so I wanted to be with him all the time just in case, so, he's been helping me get my mind off things, you know what, I read to him earlier today, and when he woke up, he knew I read to him, and he squeezed my hand so I would know he was conscious, and THEN..." Her mom put her hand of her daughter's mouth.

"Honey, you're rambling. And I all ready have a bad headache. Your dad has been a pain today, he's moping around and stuff. I just needed him for two seconds. Two seconds! And he wouldn't get off the couch. Ugh, I don't know what I'm going to do. I feel for him, I really do, but these actions are just unhealthy." Sasha sighed.

They arrived home about ten minutes later. Cindy's dad greeted them, and headed out back. "I see what you mean. Well, I'm off to bed. I'm beat. Night!" Cindy headed up to her room and went to sleep.

The next day was a sad day for the whole Vortex family. Cindy got up from her good nights sleep, and rummaged through her closet. She finally came out with a full black outfit. She sure as heck wasn't going to wear white. It was a black mini skirt and black lacy tank top. She walked to her dresser drawers and pulled out a black lacy tights and a black strapless bra. She went to the bathroom to change. When she came out, she had added a black hat that had a tiny veil in front so it covered her eyes. She didn't have any make up on, because she knew that she would just cry and it would run all down her face.

Her mom walked by her. "Cynthia, why are you wearing all black? You aren't... Cynthia, you're Christian. Go change out of those clothes." Cindy couldn't help but glare at her mother.

"Mom, for your information, I'm grieving over Gram-gram's death by wearing all black." Cindy sassed. Her mom sighed in relief and walked down stairs. Cindy followed her mom downstairs, but went outside. She looked at her watch. The time was 8:05PM. "Well, I WOULD be in Algebra now..." She sighed and stared into the sky.

"Time to go sweety. You know where the funeral is. It'll take at least forty minutes to get there. Come on." Her dad sniffed and walked around the side of the house to the car. Cindy stood for a moment, only to hear the sound of her mom honking the car horn. Her head hung low as she turned around to walk to the car.

Since there wasn't going to be a showing at the funeral, all the family got to see her before they close the casket on her. Most of Cindy's relatives were already there, and they were putting photos inside the casket. As they started to clear, Cindy made her way over. She put her hand on her grandma's forehead, and prayed silently. _Goodbye Grandma, for now. I'll miss you. See you again someday. _She slowly removed her trembling hand as tears formed in her eyes. She reached that same trembling hand into her pocket and pulled out a picture. The picture was of Grandma Vortex and her, at the local county fair. It was when she was seven years old, and she had this huge cotton candy stick in her hand. Most of the cotton Candy that she had eaten was all over her face. Her grandma was sitting next to her, with a smile that was priceless. Cindy smiled as she laid the picture next to her grandma's face. Cindy smiled as she backed away from the casket and next to her parents.

The man that took Cindy's grandma when she died came into the room, and began to close the casket. Cindy's bottom lip quivered as she watched him close it, and she knew that she wouldn't see her grandma's actual face for a long time. She began to cry, along with Katie. Together, as almost like they had a connection, they grasped to each other, comforting the other. They both began to sob uncontrollably. Aunt Jeanie wrapped her long arms around the two of them, crying with them. Soon, people started arriving, and they all sat in the front row, together. Cindy on the end, then Katie, then Aunt Jeanie.

"Ahem." A familiar voice was heard beside her. She looked up. Anyone want to guess?

"Libby! Sheen! Carl! You guys came! But... how'd you know?" Cindy asked.

"Jimmy called us late last night. Oh Cindy, I'm so sorry!" Libby gasped and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, we all are." Carl stated. But, he decided it would be best not to hug Cindy. She might hit him. Libby let go of Cindy as her, Sheen, and Carl sat down behind Libby. Then, the guy that speaks walked down the aisle. It was time for the ceremony.

Two hours later, they had all arrived at the grave sight. Cindy, Katie, and her other cousin Miranda, sat in the blue chairs that were placed right in front of the casket. The priest person said a few words, and dismissed everyone. Cindy's cheeks were stained from her tears. All three of them walked to the casket, and placed on hand on it.

"May you rest in piece. We love you Gram-gram." They said simultaneously. Their parents called them over.

"Did you say goodbye to Grandma?" Marty, Cindy's dad, asked. Cindy nodded her head, wiped her tears, and got in the car. They headed to the reception at Retroville Christian Church.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who replied! Now, read and review this chapter! 


	3. Visiting Hours and a Wonderful 15th Birt...

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I've got too much going on. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends: Jordan, Samantha, Heather, Rachel, Sarah, Elizabeth, Jeff, Andrew, Casey, Kaleigh, Ashley, Megan S., Meghan T., and Carmen. Boy, do I have a lot of friends. Also, I'd like to dedicate it to my most constant reviewers.**

**By the way, if you are wondering why chapter one is longer than the rest of the chapters, is because I was planning on making this a one-shot story. It ended up being a little longer then I had planned. And I made a correction on the second chapter. Instead of Jimmy being paralyzed from the legs down, it's just is legs. Mainly the lower part of his legs.**

**Now, without much further ado, Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius belongs to the wonderful people at DNA Helix Productions. By the way, you guys did an awesome job on "Lights, Camera, Danger" and "The N Men"! Rockin'!**

* * *

After the reception, Cindy headed straight over to the hospital. _The more time here the better. My dad is going to be moping around, and my mom will have to do her normal cleaning thing she does every Tuesday, and I'll get stuck babysitting Noah. I've had to babysit him... four times since Friday!_

As she walked into the hospital, she heard a little girl walking in with her grandma. "Oh, grammy! Thanks for bringing me to see my sick friend."

"Anytime child. Anytime." The two walked passed Cindy. Cindy remembered the time when her and her grandma had gone somewhere. Cindy smiled, but soon that smiled turned into a frown. Just seeing some one else with their grandma made her sad...

Flashback

"Gram-gram!" Eight year old Cindy yelled upon running into her grandma's house.

"Well, hello there child! Did you come all they way here with out mommy or daddy?" Her grandma asked.

"Of course not! I just ran ahead of daddy. He started talking to Mister Neutron, and I just couldn't wait any longer." She flopped down on to the couch. "Plus, my daddy talks to much." She whispered.

"Hmm, I see. Well, would you like to play cards until he gets here? Katie is here too, and I'm sure she'll play with us also!" Cindy squealed in excitement and called for Katie, who was obviously taking a nap in the next room.

"Yawn... that was a nice nap. I feel totally recharged!" Nine year old Katie joked.

"Hehe, you sound like Jimmy after HE takes a nap!"

"That was the point!" The two girls giggled as they followed their grandma into the card playing room.

"Well girls, it's about time you learned how to play Gen Rummy." Grandma Vortex explained. The two girls grinned ear to ear as their grandma began to shuffle the deck.

End Flashback

It was by this time that Cindy had made it, quite slowly as a matter of fact, to Jimmy's room. She had been thinking entirely about that day. She had remembered it like it was just yesterday. She opened the door, to find Jimmy, reading _Frankenstein_, his favorite novel. She smiles a bit to see Jimmy actually reading something other than Non Fiction books and biographies. "Hey handsom." Cindy whispered loudly. Jimmy looked as if he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Cindy!" He grabbed a nearby t-shirt, pulling it over his head quickly. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours!"

"Well... I rushed over here as fast as I could." She walked to the side of his bed and took his hand. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm not as sore. But I'm ready to get out of here!" Jimmy threw his arms in the air. Cindy giggled and sat down in the chair right next to his bed.

"I bet. It seems pretty boring here. Especially if you don't have anyone to talk to."

"Well, I have you." Jimmy took Cindy's hand. "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you! You called Libby, Sheen and Carl and told them to come to my grandma's funeral." She kisses him on the cheek. "You are so sweet. So, when are you going to go home?"

"Oh, by Thursday. Doctor Paige says my strength is growing increasingly fast. So, she said I should be out of here, and I trust him. I NEED to get back to the lab. I called Goddard, and he's finishing the elevator I had installed. I HOPE he has it finished by Thursday." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Look, I." They both said at once, followed by a nervous chuckle. "You first." Cindy insisted.

"Ok, this is long, so if you want to..." Cindy shook her head, allowing him to continue. "Ok, here it goes." Jimmy cleared his throat. "When I first woke up, and saw you here, I was ashamed. I had screwed up big time, and I knew things weren't going to be the same. Especially after I found out that I'm paralyzed from the waist down. But, you are still here for me, when even my best friends weren't. Thanks."

"Jimmy, I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. Now, time for my speech. Ahem! Ok, first of all, thank you. Nobody knew about my grandma even having cancer. Then you found out, and stopped me from doing something that was probably the worst thing I could have done. And, I want to be with you until... the end of eternity!" Cindy threw her arms in the air to add more emphasis. "Ok, that wasn't the most impressive speech ever, but hey! I tried." She giggled a bit and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Wow, you HAVE gotten smarter." Jimmy smirked.

"Watch Neutron." Cindy scolded. They laughed remembering their childhood.

"Man, were we stupid back then."

"Don't I know it. Humph, the years really fly by, don't they?"

"Yeah. It seems like just yesterday I moved to Retroville when I was seven."

"Oh, but how you are wrong. Som much as happened in these seven years it's unexplainable. Such as that little incident with Meldar and his little Intergalactic Showdown?"

"Yeah.... HEY!"

"Hey nothing. It was your fault and you know it!" Cindy points her index finger at Jimmy just as the door opens.

"Cindy, I need you at home." Sasha says, walking in.

"Ok mom! Bye Jimmy." She grabs her jacket and walks out after her mom.

At home, Cindy's dad is sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the wall. There is no expression on his face. It's like he's, a ghost. He's pale as ever. _Looks like dad has been crying for some time now. His eyes are really red._ Cindy sat down next to her father. "Hello daddy!" She hadn't called him daddy in forever, but thought it might just do the trick. He looked at her.

"You never call me daddy anymore. What do you want?" Cindy seemed taken back from what her dad said.

"Why can't I call you daddy anymore?" They sat in silence. Her dad didn't respond, but faced back to the wall he was staring at a moment ago. Cindy sighed and walked up to her room, where her answering machine showed about five , messages. She pressed the play button.

"Cindy? Like, why weren't you at school today? Nick did this totally whacked out thing today! Like, call me! Later." Came the familiar voice of Brittany. The next message started.

"Hey Cindy! Girl, how you holding up? Man, I'm sorry that happened. Where were you this afternoon? I came by your house after school and your parents said you were out. So, I thought, well, maybe she's at the Candy Bar. So I went there, and totally wasted my time because Sheen dragged me to his booth and talked to me FOREVER. Anyway, call me." _That was Libby, of course. She has no idea that Jimmy is in the hospital, or that he's going to be paralyzed for the rest of his life!_

"Yo, what up Cindy? I haven't seen ya for the past few days. Are you sick or somethin'? Well, just wanted to check up on ya. If you're at school tomorrow, talk to me." _And, as always, he never says bye, or seeya, or, later for crying out loud! That's Nick for you, I guess._

"Well, I see you aren't home. Call me back, 555-0891! Bye!" _I don't have the slightest clue on who that is._

"Humph, this is the second time I've called you! Cindy, where are you girl?! Well, it's getting late, so do not even bother calling me. Talk to you tomorrow. Byeness!" That was Libby, again.

Cindy put two fingers on each temple and rubbed. She was getting a humongous headache, and these messages weren't helping. Thank goodness it was her birthday tomorrow, which guided her into a nice, long sleep.

The next day she woke up to balloons galore in her room. It was a tradition for her since she was about three years old. On the morning of her birthday her mom would bring in balloons of all shapes, colors, and sizes. She'd wake up, jump out of bed, get dressed as fast as she could, and run downstairs to the presents her parents got for her. But today, was different.

Cindy got up out of bed, very slowly, not even smiling at the many balloons that almost prevented her from getting to her closet. She grabbed a red tank top, black mini skirt, red tights, black fish nets, and headed to the bathroom to put it all on. She put her hair up in a pony tail, brushed her teeth, and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning honey!" her mom greeted. Sasha seemed a bit surprised at her daughter's outfit, but kept her mouth shut. Cindy sat down on the couch, a smile not on her face as she grabbed one of the presents. She opened it, and saw a nice pair of twenty dollar earrings. The next present she opened was a pair of black suede boots she wanted at the mall. She slipped them on. And the last gift was a hundred dollar gift certificate to the mall. Cindy said her thanks and walked out the door.

School was pointless to Cindy. Everybody said 'Happy Birthday!' and walked off, not even wondering where she had been for two days. And nobody even noticed how Jimmy wasn't there either for two days. So, she walked to the hospital, where she will go until Jimmy is out. The door was a crack open, so she walked in.

"Happy Birthday!" Jimmy and his parents said as she walked in.

"Thanks guys!" Cindy said and sat down on a chair near the wall.

"Well, were going to the food court! Bye!" Hugh said, walking out with Judy. "Do you think they'll have pie?"

"I don't know dear." Judy stated as they left the room.

Cindy got up and sat on the side of Jimmy's bed. "So, are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yep! The doctors assured it today. I come home tonight!"

"Great!" They sat in silence for a moment.

"Oh, I got you something before I came here. I had my parents bring it." He pointed to the side of the table on the other side of the room.

"You didn't......."

"Yes, I did." Jimmy interrupted. Cindy got up and grabbed the present, opening it very carefully. Her eyes widened and her voice seemed lost. "Cind, you OK?" Cindy nodded her head and tried to get rid of the tears that were about to escape her eyes.

"Oh Jimmy! It's beautiful!" Cindy held up a diamond necklace with a diamond star.

"Thanks, I made it myself." A slight blush crept onto his face.

"Wow, thanks. Um, can you help me put it on?" She asked. Jimmy nodded and did so.

"You see that star there? Well, that will show the mood of who ever is wearing it." Jimmy stated. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Cindy went to Jimmy, and kissed him full on the lips. Jimmy was shocked, and tensed a bit. But soon loosened up and enjoyed it. The door opened, and Cindy quickly pushed away, and fought back a blush.

"Hey honey. Time to come home." Her mom had said upon walking into the room.

"I'll be out in a minute mom." Sasha nodded her head and exited the room. "Well, I better go." Cindy leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Bye." She began to head to the door.

"Uh, Cindy?" Jimmy called. Cindy turned around. "Could you ride with me to school tomorrow? I don't want to arrive there alone."

"Sure Jimmy. I'd love too." She turned back around. The color of the mood star, was red.

That night before she went to bed, she saw a van pull into the Neutron's garage. Jimmy was home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reveiws are always appreciated! Reviews :). No reviews :(.Sorry, a littleMLaaTR humor. If youwatch the show, you should get it!**

**FlutePlayer14**


	4. Epiloge

The next day Cindy got up bright and early. She wanted to look especially nice. Her outfit that she had laid out the night before was a pink knee length skirt, a white tank top, a pink zip up sweater, and white flip flops. When she was finally ready, she went down stairs, told her parents good bye, and walked across the street. She was just in time.

"Hey Cindy!" Judy greeted when she saw Cindy walk up the drive way.

"Good morning Mrs Neutron. Jimmy asked me to ride to school with him."

"Oh yes, that's right. He should be coming out of the lab any minute." A loud bang was heard. "Excuse me. James Isaac Neutron!" She called as she walked around the house. "I thought I told you to be careful! You know you can't do some of the things you used to do!" Her voice began to sound faded.

"But mom! I'm fine! See, I'm safely seated in this darn wheel chair." Jimmy's voice, a little faded as well, was heard. "I'm fine, argh!" It sounded as Jimmy's mom was being a little over protective about the whole situation. They both rounded the corner. Well, Jimmy kinda ran into the side of the house, but quickly reversed and came around. "Stupid thing is so hard to control." He muttered and looked up. "Cindy! I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't very exciting at my house."

"I see. Well, we're about to load up. Actually, load me up. It takes forever to get me into that stupid thing." Jimmy stated, referring to the hoist that lifts him into the van.

"I bet. It looks really complicated."

"Yeah, it is." After he was all strapped in, Cindy got in and Judy drove them to school.

When they got there, mostly everybody was inside the building, except for a few, who were smoking near the parking lot. "That's bad for your health!" Jimmy shouted through the car window. Good thing they didn't hear him. "I swear, kids these days. What goes through their heads?!" Cindy shrugged and hopped out of the car. To bad it wasn't as easy for Jimmy. After he had finally got out, and after some arguing between his mom, they headed up to the school.

And all went silent. No one spoke as they walked, or rolled, through the halls. The halls have never been this quiet. "Sheen broke this silence, however, since he had no clue of what was going on. "Hey everyone! Look at my Ultra Lord jacket!" All eyes turned towards Sheen. "What?" He glanced around several of his classmates, when his eyes stopped on his best friend. "Jimmy? Man, _WHAT_ are you doing in a wheel chair?"

Jimmy hesitated answering him. "I'll tell you later." He whispered.

"Ok everyone! Nothing to see here! Go back to what you were doing!" Cindy instructed the students, who did so.

"Now, why are you in a wheel chair?"

"Sheen, brace yourself. I'm.... paralyzed in the lower half of my legs."

Sheen froze. "No, not possible. I... I can't believe this."

"Yes, it's true. But..." Jimmy stopped as Sheen hugged him.

Right then and there, Cindy knew things would never be the same. Her grandma was gone, and she could never talk to her anymore. But, she would always have Jimmy, even though he was paralyzed. She knew he would always be there for her. Then, something came over her.

"I love you Grandma Vortex." She whispered softly and walked to Jimmy. Libby and Carl had just joined, and obviously heard the news. Carl was crying. Suddenly, Cindy heard a voice.

_"I love you too child."_

**A/N: The End! Please review! Man, I finally got a story done with out quitting half way through. I know Cindy AND Jimmy are both out of character. That would be my bad. Trust me, my next story will be much, MUCH better! See ya later! **


End file.
